Forum:Anastazja Łukasiewicz
Hyggelige (talk) 22:25, November 8, 2014 (UTC) The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1) Someone attacks you. You... A) Attack them back. B) Shout at them and run off. C) Defend yourself at all costs. D) Charm your way out of the situation. E) Run away screaming. 2) You find a wallet full of money on the street. You... A) Leave it. Why would you care? B) Turn it in. It belongs to someone. C) Keep it. If they were careless enough to lose it in the first place, they obviously don't need it. D) Leave it. It could belong to someone lower than you - why risk touching it? E) Keep it. You can buy something fun! 3) What would you do if someone close to you left you? A) Become vengeful and bitter. B) Take ages to get over it. C) They just can't bear to be jealous of you any more. D) Why would you care? E) Cry. 4) Which is most important? A) Friends and Family B) Others' Opinions C) Yourself D) Appearance E) Uniqueness 5) How are you described most? A) Quiet B) Ambitious C) Arrogant D) Charming E) Artistic or Insane 6) What is your character's personality like? Personality must be 1 paragraph long. (This can be copied onto your character's page later.) Anastazja hs always clung onto fiction to have at least a slight understanding of the people around her. She was diagnosed with Autism a while ago, and whilst it was high-functioning it caused problems with her parents. She can be violent because she doesn't understand it's wrong and doesn't know when she's being insensitive. Her passion for films is incredibly strong and when she grows up she wants to become a film-maker in the muggle world. Sometimes her inability to understand social situations causes people to grow angry at her. Despite the asusmption by many that she's not smart, her intelligence is incredibly high. Her memory is strong, she speaks multiple languages and her magical knowledge is large. If anyone makes physical contact with her, she becomes terrified and will generally harm someone to get them to stop. Physical contact must be talked to before hand and she may say yes sometimes. Whilst she doesn't make friends easily at all, once she does she becomes very close to them. 7) Describe your character's history. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. History must be 2 paragraphs long. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Born in Tarnów, Poland, Anastazja's parents were both muggles. She was the eldest of three children, all of whom turned out to be magical. Anastazja's troubles with social situations and emotions showed up very quickly and her parents soon consulted doctors about it. With long tests they figured out she had high functioning Autism (previously known as Asperger's Syndrome). A rift was caused with the family and they both struggled with their first kid. Her father, Jakob, walked out on the family and divorced her mother, Zofia. Now left with three kids (Anastazja, Izolda and Martyn) Zofia struggled with Anastazja's growing problems and all of their magical skills showing more and more. Little else of note occured in the past few years, though she is now in her third year of school and her sister Izolda has started her first. Martyn will enter his first year once Ana is in her fourth. 8) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? Anastazja has long blonde hair and large, bright blue eyes. Her skin is pale and lightly freckles on her nose and cheeks. She's of a fairly healthy weight for her height and age, and she's rather short. She generally wears somewhat old fashioned clothing and her hair is normally in two pigtails. Her model will be Sophie Nélisse. 9) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle-born. 10) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) No. 11) What nationality is your character? Their parents? Have you already got an international student (a student without heritage from a Slavic or Scandinavian country)? She's Polish, as are the rest of her family (though she has some very distant Lithuanian and Russian blood). 12) Which clique do you plan on having your character joining? None. Any House You DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) Boyanova Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) Vorobyov Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 2. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? - 3. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. UTC Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: Category:Sorted -----